


一辆垃圾车 全英

by andrew1471010427



Category: Theseus/Newt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrew1471010427/pseuds/andrew1471010427





	一辆垃圾车 全英

　　Newt's face was sweaty and warm, almost glowing red. That was when the kissing started. His body was leaning on the writing desk, his right arm losing strength as Theseus's kisses moved farther down towards his neck.  
　　His kisses were warm and wet, almost a little ticklish; Newt could feel his brother's tongue rubbing over his neck, over to his collarbone, and farther down to his chest. His nipples were hard and pink as Theseus started licking the left one. He was so gentle, so gentle it looked like he wasn't even touching it, but that still sent waves of tingles down Newt's spine. "Lumos," Theseus took out his wand, the tortoise shell handle reflected streaks of amber light onto the walls. Half of Newt's pants were already off. He slid the wand down behind Newt's legs and inserted the tip into the little tight hole.  
　　The wand was cold; Newt shivered as he felt that something that doesn't belong in his body has entered, through his anus. The colour of his face deepended as Theseus moved the wand in even more; he looked like he was about to explode.Theseus continued to insert and twist the wand with one hand while playing with Newt's nipples with the other. He made a sudden insertion of the wand. Newt wanted to shout out of shock and embarrassment, but it came out in broken pieces like a cat's soft roar. He reached behind for the wand, but another insertion stopped him.  
　　He finally bent down to pull on Theseus's pants. His hands brushed against Theseus's hot metal rod; it was so giant he couldn't help but gasped. The dim wand light lit up the side of his face. The sweat from his head was running down his cheek like a little stream. He closed his eyes like he was struggling to make a big decision and bent down to wrap his mouth around the monstrous cock between his brother's legs.  
　　The inside of Newt's mouth was warm and moist; the feelings of his tongue brushing on top of the glans made Theseus start to moan a little. His moans were deep and hoarse, his hand landed on top of Newt's head, stroking his soft hair dampened with sweat and guiding the up and down motions to be faster. The whole candy stick is wet now with Newt's spit and Theseus's precum. Theseus pushed his brother's head in unexpectedly; little Theseus was entirely in his mouth and throat. Newt started choking on the giant glans. Theseus pulled it away and wiped the tears off Newt's face. He pressed his lips onto Newt's and began to hug him vigorously. He wanted each and every inch of his brother; he wanted to touch him, mark him all over with his love bites. His mannhood, hard and glowing red, was rubbing between Newt's legs as they hugged. Newt's legs began losing strength and soften as the thing was almost touching his moist hole. He pulled away and looked at Theseus with red eyes like a bunny rabbit. "Be gentle, please." His voice was shaky and raspy, strucking the strings of his brother's heart and making it shake with joy and happiness. He lifted Newt above the table that he was sitting on and slowly put Newt down on his penis where the tip was just rubbing on the clit. Every single one of his muscles was tense and bulging. He then gently put his brother down, inserting the glans. Newt's eyes were watering because of the pain. Theseus wanted to reach up to kiss his tears away, but that caused Newt to go down deeper. Broken moans of pain came out of Newt's throat as Theseus finally could reach Newt's face and started to kiss him. This time his kisses were different; if the kisses before was like roaring waves of the ocean, these kisses are like little streams of gentleness with a little fish swimming up and down. The tearing pain in his intimate part was still howling with Theseus's movements, but he felt extraordinarily safe and calm. Theseus was so gentle, but the pain was still noticeable. At the same time, Theseus could feel the warm and moist walls of Newt's anus grabbing onto his penis, the pressure sucking on the glans making it slide deeper and reaching the spot of exitement. Newt's whole body collapsed onto Theseus as he stood up and walked towards the other end of the office. The movements of him walking sent Newt's body flying up and down on his cock and going deeper and deeper. Newt's warm and damp breath brushed on Theseus's neck and back, sending chills and goosebumps down his scalp and spine. Newt felt like he was going to cum; he could feel Theseus throbing in his stomach. He tried to hold it in, but he couldn't resist. Splashes of white cum landed on his chest and face. Theseus bent down to lick a little on his face. The in and out motion became faster and faster, until he released himself as well. Newt could feel his little stomach getting filled; in fact you could actually see it. Theseus held his brother back to the table as he was still inside him. "Scourgify," Theseus raised his wand and pointed at the little mess they have made. The scilencing spell was lifted as Theseus put the shirt and cloak back on his brother. Then he carried him outside, with the same position as when they were making sweet, sweet love. (With little Theseus still in Newt's clit).  
　　"Morning, Theseus. Is your brother okay? He looks pale." A co-worker passed by as Theseus was walking outside. He nodded towards her, "morning to you as well. Newt's okay, just a little fever. I will take him home and take care of him." Newt buried his face in Theseus's neck through the entire conversation as they finally reached the gate of the ministry and disapparared off to Newt's apartment.


End file.
